Cammy's desire for Chun Li
by Vrafter
Summary: Chun li and Cammy enjoys a day at the beach but their day turns from a hot day to a wet steamy day.


On a beautiful and sunny day in the middle of June, Chun li and cammy found themselves on a beach in the Bahamas. They both decided to take small vacation from their work on the force. They both needed it and as they laid down on their beach chairs, they don't regret their decision.

Chun li laid flat on her stomach breathing it and out, relaxing. Her fit yet curvy body was on full display thanks to her yellow and blue swimsuit. You can see how big her butt and thighs were outside her traditional dress. As guys walking on the beach pass her up, they checked her out for few seconds before returning to their business.

Cammy, who was sitting next to her, had on her yellow swimsuit with her camouflage markings going across her legs. She was sitting up straight in her beach chair with her hands behind the head. She sighs softly.

"One of the best decisions we ever made huh ms li?" Cammy said with a soft spoken tone, smiling at her friend next to her.

"Sure is Ms White...hmm hey can you run some suntan lotion on my lower back for me?" Chun li ask pointing down towards the bottle that was next to cammy chair on the sand.

"On it" Cammy said as she puts her feet out of the chair, grabs the bottle from her feet and squirts of the lotion on her hand. She than leans towards where Chun li was sitting and starts to run the lotion on her back. During their missions together, cammy always admired Chun li's body. She had an amazing lower body strength and even though she had leg muscles, her legs still looked feminine. Not only that but her upper body is fit as well. Cammy remembers fighting side by side with Chun li against shadaloo agents, international criminals and even against ryu and ken and seeing chun li's endurance through it all. The sweat that slowly falls down her body during fighting... Cammy occasionally had wet dreams about it. Cammy had wet dreams about being able to touch and rub over Chun li's body..even if it is once.

Now that Cammy has the chance, she is about it enjoy every moment. As she slowly rubs Chun li's back, she begins to admire how Chun li's curves and find herself slowly biting her bottom lip. It got better for Cammy when chun li released a little moan from the Cammys slow creeping hands. Cammy than moves her hands down chun li's lower back. Her wet dream was becoming reality. She is rubbing chun li's body. Chun li continued to softly moan and Cammy starts to becoming more and more horny by the second. Cammys mind couldn't stand it anymore. She than rubs her hands together slowly and begins to rub chun li's nearly perfect butt.

Chun li's eyes, that was closed at first, is now open and she looks back at Cammy, slightly confused on what she's doing.

"Hey uh.. Cammy? That's not my lower back." Chun li said with a slight chuckle, eyeballing cammys hands.

"Chun... there's something I been meaning to tell you. The times we were together, outside and inside of work, I cherished it. I admire your strength,agility, endurance and your beauty. I just want to release all this..admiration and appreciation I have for you on you..if that's ok?" Cammy asked while still rubbing on chun li's butt, looking at her with lustful eyes.

Chun li was still confused on what she mean and still wondering why her best friend was fondling her body but it wasn't doing any harm so she laid back some and closed her eyes.

"Well...ok Cammy... just don't be too rough on me... OOOO!" Chun li yipped a bit due to Cammy playfully slapping her butt hard"

"What did I just say?!? Cammy?"

Chun li looks back again to see this Cammy now just caressing her butt like she is worshiping or something. This all seemed strange but somehow Chun li liked this feeling.

"Hey Chun? When was the last time you sex?"

Cammy asked now reaching her hand inside Chun li's bottom half of her swimsuit, playing with her butt checks and playing with her clit.

"Mmmm...mmmm I can't remember. I been..ahh..so busy with work.." Chun li was trying to talk to cammy with a clear voice but cammys finger was feeling so good. Slowly sliding in and out of her, Chun li couldn't help but lay there and enjoy the pleasure.

"Hey..mmm.. Cammy. Let's take this behind that rock over there where no one can see us ok?" Chun li points to a faraway rock by the end of the beach where no one goes. It's a good place for anyone to do their business quickly

"Let's go" Cammy takes her finger out of chun li and takes her hand. Moments later, they make their way behind the rock. Cammy than takes chun li and puts her against the rock and goes in for a wet tounge kiss. Chun li closes her eyes and accepts the kiss as their tounge moves around each other's mouth like a ballet. Both of them was sexually frustrated and this was a good time to release some of it. Cammy moans in approval of the wet kiss and moves her hand down to chun li pussy. She starts to rub the outside of it, teasing chun li so she can get nice and wet. A series of soft moans come from chun li. Cammy can see she was really enjoying it. Cammy gets on her knees, takes moves chun li's swimsuit to the side of her pussy and puts her tounge on the outside of her pussy, just feeling for a taste of it. Chun li legs suddenly started to tingle from the sudden pleasure. She looks down at Cammy with a right red face.

"Yes..right there. Lick me right there...please..it feels so good" Chun li starts to moan loudly as she puts one hand on cammy's head telling her to go deeper. Cammy does so as she she starts to shove her tounge inside chun li's pussy, moving in a circular motion. The sound of saliva and sucking starts to come from Cammy to the joy chun li's pleasure. Chun li felt like her body was jello from all the pleasure of having her body played with. Her moans started to get louder and louder. Her legs start to tingle more and more and sweat was coming down from her forehead down her thick muscular legs. This sensation was becoming overwhelming for chun li. She lays one hand on the rock for support and use the other hand to hold Cammy head down to keep going. The build up kept going and going until chun li couldn't hold it anymore. She was about to burst.

"Cammy...Cammy... I'm about to... I'm about to.." Chun li couldn't finish what she had to say as it was to late. A huge sigh left chun li mouth as she came inside of cammy's mouth. Cammy now feeling really good about the job she just done, licked up every single drop of cum from Chun li and swallows it. She slightly laughs and stands back up, in front of chun li.

"My my.. you came a lot did you?" Cammy rests a hand on top of chun li's shoulder, smiling.

"Yes... yes I did.. mmm let's get back to our spot you naughty girl" Chun li said adjusting her swimsuit, still slightly blushing from what she experienced.

"Roger that ma am!" Cammy said playfully, saluting her. They both walk from behind the walk, back to their spots on the beach to enjoy the rest of their vacation.


End file.
